You'll Know
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: From an anonymous tumblr prompt: Kurt and Blaine having 'the talk' with their gay teenaged son.


**Title:** You'll Know  
**Author:** AoiTsukikage  
**Rating:** PG-13-ish  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine/Kurt  
**Chapter:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 1321  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific  
**Summary: **From an anonymous tumblr prompt: Kurt and Blaine having 'the talk' with their gay teenaged son.

**You'll Know**

"Now?"

"Now," Kurt affirmed, peering around the door into the living room where their son was happily watching football with Finn, and Kurt _really _didn't want to do this but Riley was sixteen (and God, naming him had been a challenge, but Blaine had pointed out at one point that the name apparently meant 'courageous' which had set them both giggling before deciding that 'courage' was pretty much the word that had gotten them together it was fitting to name their child that) and had started eyeing up boys so the sooner they actually talked about it, the better.

"Riley? Can we talk to you for a moment in the kitchen?" Blaine's voice was slightly higher than usual, showing how nervous he was, and Kurt couldn't blame him because he wasn't feeling too great himself.

"Can it wait, Dad? Uncle Finn and I are watching football!" he said pleadingly (and he obviously got that from Blaine, even though Blaine wasn't his father. That had been _another _giant argument that Blaine had again won by saying that since Cooper was now married with children the Anderson line had heirs but Kurt was the last of the Hummels and he needed to carry on the family name. So Kurt had agreed, but there's more than a bit of Blaine in their son anyway. That or their surrogate mother and Blaine shared the same personality, but Kurt wasn't discounting the former).

"It's important," Kurt added and Finn turned to look at him.

"Dude, Kurt, conference final…"

"Which has just started and will take three hours to finish. Riley, kitchen, now. Finn will fill you in on what you missed."

"_Fine," _their son huffed, stomping into the kitchen and plopping himself down on a chair with a rather noticeable pout.

"He gets that from you," Blaine said. "I was never surly as a teenager."

"You whined about_ everything_," Kurt nudged Blaine gently with his elbow and tried to figure out what their son was currently wearing, which seemed to be a piece of fabric safety pinned in strategic places and Kurt had really fallen behind if _this _was in fashion now. Of course, since he'd worn BDSM harnesses to school, he probably wasn't one to talk, and at least Riley's sense of fashion went beyond polo shirts, bowties, and short pants.

"So what are we talking about? Can this be fast? I want to…"

"Son," Kurt sat down across from Riley, feeling Blaine come up behind him and lay a hand on his shoulder. Kurt was trying to channel his father, remembering the talk they had had so many years ago, and he needed to get to Riley before Finn decided it was his duty as a good uncle to take it upon himself, and Kurt was _not _letting Riley get sex advice from a man who thought he could get a girl pregnant in a hot tub.

"We know you're sixteen now and that's the age when you start…noticing other people, and we just wanted to…"

"Dads, I had sex ed," Riley sat back, hands coming up to cover his ears and yes, _that _was pure Kurt. As were his eyes, as prone to shifting colours as Kurt's own, but his slightly-curled dark hair was another thing Kurt would never figure out since neither he nor the mother had curly hair…although Blaine was rather proud of that one, all things considered.

"Sex ed doesn't cover gay sex, even in this day and age," Kurt sighed, and it's not like they weren't happy their son was gay…they were happy to let their son be whoever he was because he was perfect…but bullies and small-minded people still existed and as both of them could attest it wasn't an easy world to grow up in. "We just wanted to tell you a couple of things. I know you know how it _works, _but there's…"

"There's more," Blaine's fingers tightened on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt looked up gratefully. "You don't…you don't realize how powerful it is until you…until you're _there _and it's…it's beautiful and intimate but it can't be something you throw away just because you want to get it over with. I made that mistake once and your father showed me the…error of my ways," Blaine still sounded guilty and Kurt had to admit that anything bringing up the memory of Sebastian wasn't good, but they had moved past that and it was fine.

"And don't think you have to be ready just because your partner is," Kurt added gently. "You matter, Riley," he almost cringed because he could _hear _his father saying those words to him but they were about the truest thing he could think of. "If you aren't prepared, you don't have to say yes. And likewise, if you're ready before he is, you have to wait. When it's time you'll…"

"You'll know," Blaine said softly, fingers kneading Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt had a sudden flash of them on Blaine's bed, so innocent and careful that first night, just leaning by touch and being awed at the newness and the closeness. It had been so much _more _than sex, and that was something Kurt would always cherish as his first time.

"Okay," Riley nodded, face red with embarrassment. "So make sure I'm ready, make sure he's ready, make sure we're both exclusive if we want to go bareback, use lots of lube, it's going to hurt so go slow, and 'no means no.' Got it. Bye!" he took off as fast as he could and Kurt sighed and slumped over on the table, realizing a second later that he and Blaine had only said _half _of those things, so…

"Internet?" Blaine supplied, reading his mind, and Kurt shrugged, both of them looking up in surprise as Riley peered back around the corner. "Yes?"

"Um, thank you. You know. You two kind of gross me out with how in love you are, but I know that one day I'll probably want that. And Dad," he looked at Kurt, "Grandpa told me that he gave you the 'you matter' speech, and he also said…"

"That sex would be a lovely thirtieth birthday present," Kurt smiled. "But that's true, so I expect you to…"

And he was gone again, Kurt rolling his eyes because sometimes he thought there was more than a bit of Finn in their son as well (but since Finn was always around, Rachel being so busy with shows and rehearsals even now, that might be true).

"Thirtieth birthday, huh?" Blaine leans over, resting his chin on Kurt's head.

"Yup."

"And you made it until…"

"_Almost _eighteen-and-a-half," Kurt snickered, getting up and turning around to pull Blaine into his arms. "Talking to him made me think about…"

"Our first time. Yeah," Blaine's voice was hoarse and he smiled at Kurt, hazel eyes sparkling and although there were the beginnings of grey in his hair now and more laugh lines on his face, he was still the same boy that had taken Kurt's hand on the staircase that day and Kurt loved him just as much now. "You know, you were right about football games taking forever…"

"And they both get pretty engrossed in it," Kurt knew where this was going and although they didn't have as _much _time for it anymore, with jobs and raising a kid, they took what they could get and they rarely had a better opportunity.

Blaine leaned forward to kiss him, Kurt pulling back before it could get too heated because their son had walked in on them making out before and pretended to throw up, so they knew better than to be overly affectionate in public places.

"Bedroom?" Blaine pulled back, tugging on Kurt's hand.

"Bedroom," Kurt lowered his eyes and smiled coyly, and both of them were rushing up the stairs like they were teenagers again.

Yeah. With them as his parents, Riley would do just fine.


End file.
